Gielnor
Lieutenant Gielnor is second in command of the Fourth Battalion. He is often in charge of the RMM's major construction projects in the absence of, or at the bequest of, Major Tiberrias. His most famous works include St. Michaels Cathedral and the RMM Museum of Art and Architecture. Bio Gielnor joined the RMM in June of 2010, enlisting in the 4th Battalion. Earlier that year, he and former member darkthero began hosting the now-defunct Multiplayer Creative server "Mystery_Project". After joining the RMM, Gielnor convinced darkthero to create a special map for the RMM on Mystery_Project. Gielnor then created the iconic statue of himself, holding a cigar and pointing outward, on the main map as an impromptu recruiting tool. Several members were recruited from the server before darkthero surrendered ownership in mid 2010, and the RMM map became a vivid canvas for RMM members. The map was dominated by Gielnor's first major project: The Royal Minecraft Academy, a prototypical educational institution for RMM recruits. Gielnor was promoted to Drill Sergeant in July of 2010 following an evaluation by Major Tiberrias. In September of 2010, Gielnor provided designs for the first Metropolis project, spearheaded by Major Shapeshiftr. His primary contribution was the Cathedral. That same month, another project was underway, possibly Gielnor's most ambitious and successful. Then-Major LordAidan requested a Cathedral-like structure to be used for RMM assemblies. What resulted was a behemoth of a structure, measuring 75 meters wide, 169 long, and 62 high. Upon seeing the Cathedral, LuciferZ decided to feature it for the RMM's first 24-hour project, to take place on the Kingdom of Lacertus's semi-private server. However, due to extended Minecraft downtime, the Cathedral was completed in about 36 hours total. It was christened St. Michael's Cathedral, for the patron saint of soldiers. Unfortunately, the Cathedral stood for only a few hours before a forest fire forced a server reset, reverting to a state several hours before its completion. It was subsequently abandoned. Gielnor was promoted to Color Sergeant on October 8th, 2010 When the server map was reset in October 2010, Major Tiberrias charged Gielnor with the creation of a museum to house the finest examples of RMM architecture. The design was to be the RMM logo on a massive scale, visible only from a great height. The museum design was completed within a week: however, the site designated for its construction was never fully cleared, and so the structure was never built. In December of 2010, Gielnor was promoted to Lieutenant, officially becoming Second-in-Command of the 4th Battalion. Personal Info: Gielnor lives on the East Coast of Virginia, USA, but attends college at Virginia Tech in the west of the state. Thus, his timezone is GMT -5 year-round. He is currently a freshman architecture major. He has had two personal friends in the RMM: darkthero (former Sergeant, 3rd Battalion) and M1_Mercenary (Warrant Officer 2nd Class, 2nd Battalion). When he is not building for the RMM, he can often be found hosting a Garry's Mod server, playing on his 85 Dwarf Hunter on WoW (the first and original Gielnor), or at the local game shop playing Warhammer 40k, where he fields Ultramarines and fails miserably at it.